


Nov. 3 - Merlin/Arthur

by melisandre013



Series: Sunday Funday Challenges [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisandre013/pseuds/melisandre013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has had a stressful week at work, and Merlin wants to help him unwind. (PWP drabble written for Sunday Funday Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nov. 3 - Merlin/Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> These PWP Drabbles are taken from my tumblr comealong-merlin.tumblr.com. Every Sunday I accept ships and prompts from my followers for new PWP drabbles. As I continue to write new PWPs on tumblr, they will also be added here. Feel free to send me requests via tumblr.
> 
> [N.B. A “keeper” is the thin, flat bit of leather on the end of a riding crop.]

Merlin/Arthur, hairpulling - for [Brianne](deanpendragon.tumblr.com)

* * *

Arthur and Merlin had been together about a year, much to everyone’s surprise (most especially Arthur’s). If someone had told him eighteen months ago that a certain clumsy, babbling, brunette idiot would change his life, Arthur would have laughed it off. He was the youngest executive at his father’s company, a position he had gained through hard work and dedication, rather than nepotism. He used to work ten to twelve hours a day, including weekends. Arthur’s entire life was carefully constructed, every moment scheduled in perfect detail. Merlin had changed all of that with his carefree smile and easy laidback ways. While Arthur could still be, in Merlin’s words, “a stuckup prat,” things were beginning to change. Arthur was down to working eight to ten hour days (mostly ten hours). But at least he was taking weekends off. He was smiling more and his relationships with his friends had improved. And he wasn’t feeling quite so wound up most days. Certainly the sex had something to do with that.

Most days, Arthur was content to fuck Merlin slowly, sometimes passionately or tenderly or with just enough force to leave little bruises on his hips. Most days, Arthur and Merlin were content to switch positions, ride each other, kiss and breathe into each other’s mouths as they neared their climax. Most days, Arthur came home to find his little warlock boyfriend pouring over his computer reading this or that scholarly article. He would run his fingers through Merlin’s hair on his way to their bedroom, where he would change out of his suit and into jeans and a jumper. At some point, Merlin would appear and press his lips to Arthur’s as he slipped his expensive tie off. Arthur would then pull him down onto the bed and press kisses all over his face and neck and chest until Merlin laughed and pushed him off just a bit. He would smile, and Arthur felt like his whole world was spun like a thread around that one little moment with Merlin looking up at him.

But some days, especially at the end of a stressful week, Arthur would come home to find the furniture in the living room moved to the side and heavy curtains drawn over the windows. In place of their oversized sofa, Arthur would see a dark red blanket laid flat on the floor. Often, there would also be leather cuffs, rope, blindfolds, or gags. Sometimes, though, it was just Merlin standing there in the center of the room. He would crook a finger, and as if summoned by a great ancient king, Arthur went to kneel before him without a word. He placed himself under Merlin’s control, and for that night, Arthur set aside all his cares and worries. In Merlin’s hands, he forgot to micromanage every aspect of his life and could let it all go.

That was how Arthur found himself today. He didn’t make it home until nearly two hours later than he had hoped. The past three days felt like utter failure; his father had left Arthur in charge of planning the beginnings of a merger with a Japanese company, but it felt like all of his plans were falling apart as their competitors Saxonic Investing were also making moves. Arthur had been defeated at every turn, and no matter how much he tried to control the situation, he had been unable to.

Arthur had already stepped into the apartment, closed the door, and begun taking off his jacket before he realized that the living room had been rearranged. He paused with one sleeve out of his jacket and met Merlin’s gaze. He was staring straight at Arthur, hands clasped in front of him around what looked to be stick about a foot long. Merlin stood naked in the center of the room. There were no cuffs or rope on the floor. There was just Merlin, and Arthur trailed his eyes up and down his body a few times, lingering on the way his hips tapered into Vs and the patch of dark, curly hair that just barely covered his chest and marked a line down to his dick. Arthur read in the straight line of his shoulders Merlin’s confidence, this moment of dominance. Arthur felt himself go weak-kneed at the thought.

“Strip.” Merlin spoke quietly, but his words struck Arthur more intensely than if he had raised his voice. Arthur pulled his coat off the rest of the way before making quick work of his other clothes. He tucked his shoes under a nearby table before draping his clothes over it. Even though he stood naked in the middle of the slightly chilled room, Arthur felt flushed and hot all over. Merlin was looking at him, eyeing him hungrily, as a butcher might a prize head of cattle. Arthur shivered under his gaze but did not cover himself. Blood swelled to his cock, and Arthur felt himself grow hard as Merlin continued to examine him. Arthur stood silently and tracked Merlin’s gaze until he met his eyes. Merlin smiled and crooked a finger. Arthur’s feet carried him across the room, and he was kneeling at Merlin’s feet before he fully registered what he was doing.

This close, Arthur could see that what Merlin was holding as a riding crop. It smelled thickly of new leather, and Arthur wondered where Merlin had gotten it. He felt Merlin’s fingers tangle in his hair and roughly pull his hair so that his head tipped back. Arthur bit back a hiss at the sudden pain and met Merlin’s eyes.

“Do you remember your safeword?” Merlin’s voice was soft; a contrast to the way he tightened his grip on Arthur’s hair. Arthur nodded.

“Excalibur.”

Merlin smiled. “Good. On your hands and knees, pet.” He jerked Arthur’s head with a shake on his hair before letting go and stepping away. Arthur obediently leant forward to put his weight on his hands. Part of him was tempted to turn his head around to follow Merlin, to figure out what it was he was doing; but he knew that was against the rules. Not that Arthur minded being punished for disobeying the rules. He shivered at the thought of what that might mean.

There was a whooshing noise followed by a smack. Arthur’s left arse cheek stung from where Merlin had brought the riding crop down. “Are you cold?” Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head. The same whoosh and Arthur felt the sting on his right cheek. Merlin dragged the leather keeper across his arse, holding it firmly against the two spots where he had just smacked Arthur. “Then don’t move.”

The crop dipped along Arthur’s arse; Merlin teased Arthur, sliding the leather along his crack, slipping it between his cheeks, brushed gently over his arsehole. It was all Arthur could do to hold still. He felt his thighs shaking with the effort of holding him up. Arthur wanted to push back into the leather as it played against his body. His cock grew heavy between his legs, and he let out a whimper. Merlin had moved the crop away from his arse and was now using the keeper to massage Arthur’s balls. It was a slight pressure, but in such a sensitive area, it was enough to drive Arthur crazy. He wanted more friction, wanted Merlin’s hand on him, wanted Merlin to hoist him up and fuck into him mercilessly.

The press of the crop on his balls vanished suddenly, but nothing came to fill its absence. Seconds passed, a minute maybe. Arthur began to breathe heavily, the anticipation of what was to come and the emptiness the leather had left caused his heart rate to pick up. He heard Merlin laugh from somewhere behind him, just as he heard the characteristic whoosh of the crop swing. Arthur felt it land on his upper thigh, followed by a second smack to his arse. “Patience is a virtue, Arthur. Didn’t anyone ever teach you that?”

“No,” Arthur huffed out. He being intentionally mouthy, hoping Merlin would bring the crop down on his arse or thighs again. Instead, Merlin brought it up between his legs; the soft leather was pushed up against the length of his cock. Merlin rubbed it up and down Arthur before pulling it away. Trying to focus on not thrusting into the thin leather riding crop, Arthur didn’t notice that Merlin had stopped teasing him until he felt a sharp sting against his balls. He realized, belatedly, that Merlin had flicked the keeper gently against his ballsack.

Merlin hmmed. He flicked at Arthur once more, sparking a flash of pain. Arthur’s body tensed, a fight or flight response that was more instinctual rather than any real desire to escape. Arthur had, in fact, rather enjoyed the moment of slight pain, and he forced his body to submit. “Too bad. I’ll just have to teach you patience myself.”

With that, Merlin pressed the crop against the base of Arthur’s skull. He pushed down, hard enough that Arthur was forced to lower his head so that he was looking down at the floor. He could feel Merlin moving behind him. The pressure on his neck was removed, only to be replaced by a sensation Arthur couldn’t quite identify immediately. There was a tickling of something from just below the nape up to the top of his neck. He could feel it, whatever it was, weighing on his head, precariously balanced.

“Now, pet,” Merlin spoke from somewhere in the room; Arthur knew well enough not turn around to look at him. “Today’s lesson in patience will teach you that good things come to those who wait, especially those who know how to stay still. If you move, the riding crop will fall to the floor. And we can’t have that. You would be punished if that were to happen, so you mustn’t move.”

Arthur’s heart hammered in his chest. As much as part of him wanted to see what punishment Merlin might have in store for him, Arthur felt just as determined to prove to Merlin that he could do this. He stared at the floor and focused on breathing so slowly, so lightly that the riding crop balanced along his back and head did not so much as move a millimetre. He concentrated on the sounds Merlin’s feet made as he padded back across the blanket to come and kneel behind Arthur. He heard the pop of a cap, then he felt something cool brush down the crack of his arse. Merlin’s finger, covered in lube, pushed inside of him slowly. It was all Arthur could do not to lean forward to put his head in his hands and let Merlin fingerfuck him. But he stayed still, only allowing himself a moan.

The finger inside of him sunk in deeply. Arthur could feel it twisting inside of him, opening him up. After a few moments, Merlin added a second finger and began scissoring. Arthur could feel himself being worked open, felt himself being stretched and prepared. He felt Merlin push his fingers in deeper until he could push no more and his hand bumped against Arthur’s hole. Merlin began to thrust his fingers in more quickly then, the force threatening to push Arthur’s entire body forward and knock the riding crop off. Biting his lip, closing his eyes to force away any thought other than _submit submit don’t fucking move, Arthur Pendragon_ , Arthur breathed through his nose. His body relaxed around Merlin, and Arthur stayed perfectly still. Even as Merlin crooked his fingers to press against his prostate.

Arthur let out a gasp. His shoulders shook slightly, and it was a testament to how determined he was to do as Merlin said that he didn’t let the riding crop fall right then and there. He opened his eyes and glanced backward between his legs. He could see his own cock, hanging heavy and weeping pre-cum. Behind him, he could make out Merlin crouching on his knees, but Arthur couldn’t see his face. As Merlin twisted his fingers inside of him, Arthur tried to imagine what Merlin’s face looked like. He was probably concentrating really hard, or, judging by the state of Merlin’s own erection, he was trying not to come right there and then. Arthur felt the beginnings of a smile on his lips, thinking it was strange that even at moments like this Merlin could have such an effect on him.

The smile was replaced quickly with a moan. Arthur’s arsehole was stretched even further as Merlin slipped a third finger inside of him. His erection was almost painful at this point, and it was all he could to not reach back and grab his cock and start jerking himself off. Once more though he held steady. Merlin’s three fingers weren’t inside of him for very long before they were withdrawn.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Arthur said, thinking that Merlin was about to fuck him for real now. The muscles in his arse clenched at just the idea of Merlin taking him, not allowing him to move even an inch as he thrust inside and stroked his dick. Merlin chuckled, however. _Damn. No such luck_.

“I did say that patience is a virtue.” Arthur heard the cap of the lube bottle pop again and looked between his legs once more to see what Merlin was doing. From what he could tell, Merlin was pouring lube onto something he held in his hand. He set the bottle down and with his now free hand, began to coat the entire thing in lube. It was bright blue with swirling pattern of darker shades. Arthur recognized it immediately. It was one of his silicone butt plugs, and Merlin was about to put it inside of him.

When the plug began to push inside of him, it was just a little thicker than Merlin’s fingers had been. The burn that accompanied its entrance was welcome, however, and Arthur liked the way it clung inside of him. He could feel Merlin’s eyes on him. Arthur didn’t feel self-conscious about being on display like this, though. He experimentally clenched his muscles around the plug. Doing so made the plug just barely brush against his prostate. Arthur did it once more, despairing his inability to move.

Arthur sensed Merlin moving to lean over him. His chest pressed into Arthur’s back as he whispered into Arthur’s ear, “You look so sexy right now, Arthur.” He nipped at Arthur’s ear then pressed a kiss onto his shoulder. There was a brush of fingers against his neck followed by Merlin lifting the riding crop off of Arthur. A sense of relief washed over Arthur; he rolled his shoulders by reflex to bring some of the feeling back after holding motionless for so long. Merlin didn’t correct him, but he must have stood up, for Arthur could no longer feel his lean body against his.

Merlin’s fingers tangled roughly in his hair, pulling his head up. They didn’t let go, though, just kept pulling Arthur back until he was upright once more on his knees. The sudden shift in posture made him feel light headed, but he tipped his head back at Merlin’s tug on his hair nonetheless. He met his lover’s gaze, seeing his face upside down from this position. Merlin’s pupils were dilated with arousal, so much so that Arthur could see almost none of his bright blue irises.

“Hands behind your back.” Arthur complied, clasping his fingers together near his tailbone. Merlin’s eyes glowed gold for a brief moment. Arthur felt the whisper of magic in the room, tendrils snaking out to bind Arthur’s hands together. His wrists were held fast as if they were rope.

Still holding Arthur by his hair, Merlin leaned down and pressed the baton part of the riding crop into Arthur’s palm. His hand closed around it. Merlin whispered, “The spell is such that if you drop this, and you may at any time, the magic holding your hands will be automatically released.”

Arthur wasn’t sure he had heard him correctly. The most powerful warlock to have ever existed was using his gift to invent semi-sentient spells for bondage? Arthur grinned. Merlin scowled at him as if he could read his mind. His grip on Arthur’s hair tightened in what Arthur assumed was punishment for his moment of levity. Arthur properly schooled his features.

Merlin walked around to stand in front of Arthur. He grabbed his cock, which was leaking considerably. “You’re going to take me in your mouth, Arthur, and you’re going to suck me while I fuck into your mouth and cum all down your throat and on your face. And then you’re going to beg me to take you hard.”

Arthur moaned. He couldn’t help it. Something about Merlin’s dirty talk always made him go crazy. He shuffled forward on his knees, rubbing his cheek against Merlin’s thigh. He stuck out his tongue to lick along Merlin’s shaft, licking along the underside all the way from the base to the head. As he closed his lips of the tip, he looked up and held Merlin’s gaze. Merlin’s fingers tightened in his hair so that they were just this side of painful. Arthur lowered himself all the way to the base of Merlin’s cock. His lips met Merlin’s hand, which was still fisted around his erection. Arthur hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. He moved up and down Merlin’s cock, felt the head brush against the back of his throat, and swallowed. Merlin groaned and began thrusting into Arthur’s mouth.

He remembered to breathe through his nose. Merlin moved his hand away from his cock and tangled it in Arthur’s hair. Gripping the blonde locks tightly, Merlin fucked into his mouth, as promised. Luckily, Arthur had almost no gag reflex, so the press of Merlin’s cock deep in his throat was not uncomfortable. In fact, the way Merlin’s eyes slid closed, mouth half-open and slack, as he let go and thrust in and out of Arthur’s mouth was intoxicating. Arthur wished that he had some measure of friction on his cock, that his hands weren’t bound behind his back so that he could jerk himself off. His arse clenched around the the butt plug at the thought; at this angle, in his upright position, it pushed further against his prostate. Arthur groaned and began clenching as quickly as he could, craving whatever pressure he could.

“Oh fuck, Arthur,” Merlin moaned. His rhythm became more erratic and he tugged on Arthur’s hair even more tightly. It hurt, but Arthur found that he didn’t mind. He hummed around Merlin’s cock, knowing that he liked the vibrations it made. Merlin thrust forward one last time, muttering a litany of _fuckfuck fuckfuckfucks_ , and came. Arthur swallowed around Merlin’s pulsing cock, semen covering his tongue. Merlin withdrew from Arthur’s mouth and stroked himself the rest of the way. His come landed on Arthur’s face, painting his chin and cheeks with long white streams. Arthur licked his lips, lapping up as much of Merlin as he could reach.

Merlin was breathing heavily, on hand still fisted tightly around Arthur’s hair. A moment passed before he finally opened his eyes. His gaze flicked to Arthur’s face and down to his cock. Suddenly, he was tugging on Arthur’s hair, urging him to stand. Arthur clumsily, hands still bound by Merlin’s spell, got to his feet. Merlin released his hair and his eyes flashed gold for a second. There was a noise behind Arthur, and he wondered at its cause.

But then Merlin was turning him around and bending him over the arm of a chair that he had magically summoned to them. He only had a second to think about what was happening before he felt Merlin come up behind him and lean over Arthur. His chest was pressed against Arthur’s back, Arthur’s hands trapped awkwardly between them. Merlin’s hand gripped his hair once more, tipping his head back. He felt the press of teeth on his neck just as Merlin’s free hand snaked its way to his long neglected cock. Arthur’s entire body seized as Merlin, _fucking finally_ , began to stroke him off.

Arthur couldn’t help it. He began to roll his hips backward and forward as much as he could in that position. He had almost no leverage with his hands trapped as they were. He couldn’t push himself into a better position. With each little thrust though, Arthur could feel the butt plug moving inside of him. It brushed lightly against his prostate, not quite hard enough to really set him off. That was until he felt Merlin begin to roll his hips as well, fucking him by proxy. Merlin thrust his hips forward, and the butt plug angled in just right.

“Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin,” Arthur heard himself repeating like a prayer. His lover was sucking on his neck still, leaving what Arthur knew would be a longlasting mark. Arthur groaned and rocked back as much as he could into Merlin. He felt pressure pooling in the pit of his stomach, and then Merlin’s hand on him was too much and Arthur was coming and shouting something and clenching hard around the silicone plug buried deep in his arse. He was blinded and blacked out.

Arthur came to some time later, curled on his side on the floor near the chair. His hands were unbound and threading through Merlin’s curly black hair. Merlin, who was lying on his side in front of Arthur, one hand propping his head up, was smiling at him. Arthur thought he looked rather a little too proud of himself. He pulled Merlin in for a quick kiss. Well, what he had intended as a quick kiss, but actually turned into something else. It was quiet and intimate. Merlin’s hand rested against his chest, fingers tracing light circles. Arthur pulled back and looked at his idiotic boyfriend.

He meant to tell him to shut up, to tell him to stop smiling at him like that. Instead, Arthur said something else. “I love you.”

Merlin blinked at him, surprised. Then he smiled and slid his hand up cup Arthur’s cheek. “I love you, too.” Something warm expanded in Arthur’s chest and there was a pricking sensation behind his eyes. _No fucking tears_ , he told himself. Merlin spoke up again, “Now, what do you say we go shower and I’ll wash your hair and you can tell me about your day and I’ll show you what else I have planned for tonight? How does that sound?”

Arthur kissed the tip of Merlin’s nose. “Perfect. Just perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess it turned into fluff there at the end. Which is totally cool, because honestly, I wanted this Merlin and Arthur to have a mostly normal relationship, with some BDSM moments thrown in. Merlin is not a professional Dom. In my own experience, you can have moments of BDSM between two lovers that do not need to entirely be “scene.” Sex is never that scripted. So I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
